


Spain

by Boatise



Category: Coronation Street, Paula Martin Fandom, Sophie Webster Fandom, saula
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boatise/pseuds/Boatise
Summary: Filling in the important details of Paula and Sophie reuniting.





	1. Chapter 1

Sophie’s emotions shifted from hope-filled to complete lust as the words spilled from Paula’s mouth – “ _I’m afraid so.”_

She wanted Sophie to come with her to Spain. To ride horses. To be together. Again. To share a bed. It was all Sophie had wanted for months, but had finally given up on. She had seen her former lover on the street just yesterday, having had dinner with her mum. A catch up. She watched her as got into her cab and drove away and out of her life, again. She yearned for her to come back, sweep her off her feet and ride her off into the sunset, but life wasn’t made of these whimsical fantasies, it was steeped in reality and the consequential effects of poor judgement and poorer decisions.

But here she was, standing in front of her, waiting for a decision about the extended invitation to literally go riding off into the sunset together. The delicious irony was not lost on the young brunette.

Sophie knew she would go anywhere with this woman. The woman she had so loved. Still loved.

She was rooted to her seat. Stunned into silence as her wishes were all coming true right in front of her. She had only ever created the wishes. She had never thought what to do if they came true.

Paula looked at her, “It was a daft idea,” said the solicitor, a hint of sorrow in her tone. “I’ll call you when I get back, if that’s okay.” She turned and headed for the stairs, time ticking away, pulling her to the meeting awaiting her at her office. She didn’t want to go. She wanted to stay with Sophie, hold her hand, pull her close, dare again to feel the softness of her lips against her own. But life tugged at her, pulling her away. There would be time, later, after her trip, to hopefully reconnect. They’d had a lovely interaction sitting and chatting, easing into one another, like old times, minus the drama of the trial and all the stresses that accompanied it.

Paula made the first step toward her exit, then heard Sophie’s voice, “Wait!” She turned to see Sophie standing up. Sophie grabbed her hand, sending a shockwave through her body. “We can’t leave it like this. It’s just too important.”

Sophie looked over at Alya and said, “I have an emergency I have to deal with, Alya. I’m taking the rest of the day off.” She didn’t wait for a response. She went to her locker, grabbed her purse, then reattached her hand to Paula’s and pulled her up the stairs on onto the street.

“Sophie, what are you doing? Where are we going?”

“You need to call and cancel your meeting,” Sophie said to her ex.

“Sophie, I can’t just –“

“Yes, you can! You don’t just say what you said and expect me to just not do anything about it!”

“But, Sophie –“

Sophie stopped on the sidewalk and turned to look at Paula. “Maybe this will convince you,” said the brunette as she cupped Paula’s face and fixed their lips together. Electricity shot through their bodies and they both began to shake. “Now, unless you want me to take this further, right here in the street, you need to make that call and follow me!”

Paula just nodded her head, her brain fogged over with lust. She grabbed her phone from her purse as her feet followed Sophie’s lead. “Alex, it’s me. Listen, I’ve had something come up suddenly that I need to deal with. Can you move the rest of my meetings until after I’m back from Spain? <> Yes, I know I am due there in twenty minutes, but, this can’t be avoided. Offer my apologies. I will check in with you later. Bye.” Click.

Paula looked up to see they were standing at Kevin’s house. Her breathing was heavy, mainly due to the thought of touching Sophie, really touching her, again. “Sophie, wait!”

Sophie turned to her. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh, I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Sophie entered number 13 and began to climb the stairs, then stopped cold when Kevin called out.

“Soph, is that you?”

“Wait here,” Sophie directed. She coolly walked into the living room to find Kevin sitting at the table, the garage accounts sprawled out in front of him. “Hiya, dad,” she said as calmly as she could.

“What you doing home?” aske the mechanic. “I thought your shift wasn’t over until 5.”

“Yea, I just needed my phone charger. I’m off again. See ya later!” she said, hurrying back to Paula and back out onto the street. “Damnit. The one flaming day he’s doing his accounts!” She thought again. “Didn’t you say my mum was out?”

Paula nodded. She had, in fact, dropped in at Sally’s to see if Sophie was there earlier.

“Come on!”

The pair entered number 4. “MUM?” Sophie called out. No answer. She turned to Paula and smiled, then looked in her eyes and licked her lips. “Join me upstairs?”

Again, Paula’s voice wasn’t working. Her body was so worked up, she couldn’t form words. Was this really about to happen? Was she sure she wanted it to happen? The solicitor swallowed hard, “We’ve never done this in your mum’s house before. Are you sure it will be okay?”

“I don’t really care,” offered Sophie, pulling Paula up the stairs and to her old room. She closed the door, then locked it and turned to Paula. Suddenly, she was very nervous. Her hands were shaking, and her stomach was flipping more than a trapeze artist. She tried to steady her breathing, but couldn’t quite manage it.

Paula dropped her black bag on the floor and closed the gap between them. She cupped Sophie’s face with both her hands, then kissed her softly, “Oh, god, I’ve missed you.” Then she kissed her harder, deeper, threading her fingers into her hair as she pulled it out of it’s pony tail, allowing it flow freely.

Sophie ran her hands under the pink jacket, up Paula’s back as she felt Paula’s tongue against hers. Their mouths continued a fervent caress as Sophie pushed the jacket off her ex’s shoulders, dropping the pink cloth to the floor, her hands tracing down the length of Paula’s arms, sending shivers all over her body.

Neither could regulate their pace, shifting between frantic and calm, but never breaking contact. They were embracing as they continued to kiss, hands roaming, pawing at clothing. Paula reached around the front of Sophie’s jacket and managed to unbutton both sides of the wrap-around. She pushed it off then pulled the black blouse from her trousers, so she could finally feel Sophie’s soft skin with her fingertips.

The feel of Paula’s fingers on her sides made Sophie moan loudly into Paula’s mouth and she felt her nipples pucker, her arousal notching up a step. Sophie moved her mouth to Paula’s neck as she breathed out, “Please, touch me. I need to feel you.”

Paula needed no further motivation. She pulled Sophie’s top over her head, then pulled her close again, affixing her mouth to Sophie’s collarbone. She moved her tongue slowly over the protruding bone, her arms holding Sophie close to her. “You taste as good as I remember,” uttered the solicitor, continuing to run her mouth over Sophie’s skin, then down to her cleavage, where she licked at her breast. She moved her hand up to palm Sophie’s full breast, running her thumb coarsely over the protruding nipple.

“Oh, god …” Sophie was trying to control her breathing, but she wanted Paula so badly. “Please …” she begged.

Paula stepped back slightly and pulled her own shirt off, then unfastened Sophie’s bra, releasing her glorious breasts. The sight of her hardened nipples made Paula’s mouth water. “God, you are so beautiful,” whispered the older brunette. She moved her mouth down to lick around a luscious nipple, then blew cool air to it, making it harden even more. She knew Sophie loved this and was rewarded with a strained moan from her lover and hands splaying through her hair, pulling at her head. She played with the nub, sucking at it and licking it, then biting it gently. She squeezed at the other with her fingers, working it into a hard peak so she could then soothe it with her mouth. Paula loved the silkiness of Sophie’s skin against her tongue, the taste and feel of her and she was planning to take her time bringing Sophie to climax. It had been six long months since she’d felt this sensation and she mentally kicked herself for taking so long to seek Sophie out again. They could have been together before now, if only she’d been brave enough.

“Babe, can we move to the bed, please? I don’t know how much longer my legs are going to hold out.”

Paula pulled back and smiled at her lover. Hearing her call her ‘babe’ again meant everything. “Anything for you,” breathed Paula. She unbuttoned Sophie’s trousers and moved them down her legs, then laid the young brunette back onto the small bed. Sophie sat up, not wanting to miss out on undressing her lover, and unfastened the clasp on Paula’s bra, then pushed her flowy pants off her hips. She took in the view, grinning lustfully, as she placed her lips to Paula’s stomach, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Paula closed her eyes, her knees nearly buckling at Sophie’s ministrations against her skin. The feel of Sophie’s soft, warm tongue as it traveled to her nipple made her center hot and wet. Her need began to sky rocket and her body began to shake again as a lust-filled haze began to grip her senses. She struggled between wanting to deliver ecstasy to Sophie and wanting Sophie to fuck her silly. It had been too long since she’d had an orgasm, she thought she might not last very long once Sophie began to do things to her with that magical tongue. Her breathing grew heavy and ragged as Sophie worked her into a frenzy, laying her back onto the bed so she had better access to her chest. Sophie took no time in moving her mouth to sensitive areas, biting and licking at her nipples, ribs, collarbone and earlobe. Then back again to Paula’s mouth, their tongues reaching in deeply, tasting one another while hands roamed.

There was no rhyme or reason to their touching. They had only just been reintroduced and their brains could not organize a plan. They just wanted to feel one another, everywhere. Their bodies were worked into high arousal, both wet and wanting. Hips were gyrating, needing contact, but neither wanted this feast to end too soon, so they didn’t rush themselves.

“You feel fucking amazing,” offered Sophie as her hands continued to feel supple skin beneath her fingers, erect nipples beneath her tongue. She moved those fingers slowly down toward Paula’s shifting hips, knowing her lover needed more. Paula laid back, gripping at the duvet as she felt Sophie moving to her center. She wasn’t sure how long she could take the teasing as Sophie began kissing her way down with her mouth as well. She felt Sophie’s fingers on either side of her panties, pulling them down her legs. She felt the cool air hit her wetness and Paula instinctively opened her legs, allowing her lover to settle between her thighs. Sophie breathed in Paula’s aroma and wondered how she had lived without this for so long. She blew more cool air onto Paula’s wet center and the older brunette moaned loudly at the sensation. Unable to control her need to taste Paula, Sophie dipped her tongue into her soaking vagina, pushing her tongue in as deep as she could. Paula arched back against the bed, letting out a moan of pleasure, “Oh dear god, that feels so … oh, Sophie, yes.”

Sophie continued to lap at her, moving her tongue in and out then up to suck at her throbbing, engorged clit. At first, she took her time, then, as Paula grabbed her head, she increased the pressure and tempo, making Paula uncontrollably writhe beneath her. “Oh, Sophie, I’m so close, please, keep doing that, please.” Paula then grabbed at her own nipple and helped Sophie push her over into a full-fledged, mind blowing climax. She gave in to the pleasure flooding her system as she pushed her head back deep into the duvet, her hand still in Sophie’s hair, her body floating overhead, then slowly returning.

“I feel like I can see again,” whispered Paula, running her hands through Sophie’s hair, gently pulling strands between her fingers. The solicitor relaxed into the bed as Sophie rejoined their mouths for a passionate kiss. “That was just incredible,” pronounced the older woman.

“Worth canceling that meeting for?”

Paula began to chuckle, “mmmmmm?” she responded sarcastically, as if she were considering the question. She rolled onto her side and pushed Sophie’s fringe out of her eyes, “I’d say, that’s a definite yes,” then kissed her, again.

“I can’t believe I’m laying here with you,” smiled Sophie, suddenly becoming shy.

“It’s wonderful though, isn’t it?”

“Yea, it is,” said Sophie, softly. Her eyes were still heavy with desire. She looked intently at Paula’s mouth. “Can I kiss you, again?”

“I really wish you would,” said Paula softly, leaning her head closer to Sophie.

The pair began to kiss again, softly moving their tongues together. Paula pulled her lover closer to her, scraping her fingernails into Sophie’s back. “I want to make love to you, Sophie. Would that be alright?” asked the solicitor.

“I can think of nothing I’d like more,” said Sophie, laying back and pulling her lover on top of her.

Paula took her time, savoring the taste and feel of the lovely woman beneath her, until she was able to deliver a much-needed orgasm. The lover’s lay together, holding each other, thankful for their reconnection.

"So, we are going to give it another go, yea? This is not just a one-off, right?" asked Paula, hoping Sophie wasn't going to knock her back.

"Yea, I'd like that, but …"

"But?" questioned Paula, a little bit afraid of the answer.

"Can we just take it slow? It took me a long time to get my feet back when you … well, when we broke up."

Paula felt awful, knowing she had caused Sophie any pain. "I'm so sorry, Sophie. I wish I could go back and change things, but I can't. All I can do is move forward, but I promise, this time, I will have more faith."

"Paula, I don't blame you for anything. It was just really bad timing and some shit decisions on my part."

"Well, we can take things as slowly as you like. I don't want to lose you again," smiled the solicitor as she kissed the young woman.

"Ok, then. We will take things one day at a time. Not that jumping straight into bed, then going on holiday seems slow, but …"

Paula laughed. "You've got a point! But, just so you know, I really want this to work and I will do what I need to make that happen."

"Well, I'd say we are off to a good start, eh?"

"Yes, we are," said Paula thoughtfully. "You look really beautiful right now."

"Freshly fucked!"

"Can you think of a better look?"

"No, not really," laughed Sophie. She stretched and looked at the clock. “Oh my god, is that the time? We should probably get dressed. Don’t want mum catching us again, do we? She and Tim should be home soon.”

The pair got out of bed and dressed quickly, and Paula grabbed her bag and headed for the stairs, Sophie right behind her, trying to put Paula’s freshly-fucked hair back into some order. As they descended the staircase they were met by Tim and Sally trying to come up.

Busted.

Paula’s faced reddened, “Hi, Tim.” Why could they never get away with anything with Sally around?

“Uh, my dad’s at home doing the accounts, and, well, I didn’t think you’d be here,” offering Sophie because it was obvious what was going on between her and Paula.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” asked Sally.

“It means that I am going pony trekking!” answered Sophie, finally giving Paula her answer about the offer the solicitor had extended to her hours ago.

“Oh, that wasn’t what I thought it means,” said Sally, a bit confused.

Knowing what Sally was after, Paula confirmed, “It also means that we are back together.”

Sally and Tim seemed genuinely happy for the couple, and after spending some time with them, laughing at Tim’s antics with his neighbors and their bet about heart health, Paula pulled Sophie aside. “So, you’re really coming with me, then?”

“Of course, I am! Now I’ve got you back, I can’t let you go again, not even for a week of riding horses in Spain.” She leaned closer to her lover, “I want you riding something other than horses.”

“Oh, Sophie, I have missed you so much, love,” Paula giggled at her dirty-minded partner. “Ok, so I have to get back to the office and tie up loose ends. And, YOU, my darling, need to arrange things with Yasmeen, because we are due to fly out tomorrow at 4,” announced Paula, hoping it wouldn’t put Sophie in too much of a bind with work.

“OH, that soon? Okay, well, you’re right. I need to go next door and talk to Yasmeen. And what do I need to pack?”

“Well, for the trails you’ll need sturdy jeans and shirts, and for evenings we will be having some nice dinners, so a few dressier outfits, but,” Paula quirked her eyebrow, “you won’t need your pajamas, now will you? So, don’t bother with them.”

Sophie blushed, then kissed Paula. “I’m very happy you like to make up reasons to come see me, you know that? Praise God for backpacking books and lost scarves!”

Paula giggled, so happy to have made the decision to bite the bullet and put her heart on the line again. Sophie was so worth it. “Alright, love, I must go. I will call you later, yea, and we will get a plan for tomorrow.”

“Yea, okay. I’ll let you know how it goes next door. Drive safe.”

Paula began to leave, but was pulled back. “Come here, you,” said Sophie, pulling her back in for one more kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh, yes, you certainly will,” winked the happy solicitor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight to Spain offers an unsettling mystery for Sophie and fun experience for the lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to continue this because several people asked for more, so this is for you! Cheers!

“Sophie, love, come on, we’ve got to go!” Paula shouted up the stairs at number 13.

Sophie appeared on the landing, “Alright, alright, keep your hair on! I can’t very well go a whole week without my phone charger, now can I?”

“Well, darling, the plane is going to leave with or without you and your phone charger, so let’s get a move on, because I certainly don’t want to spend a week away from you.” Paula grabbed Sophie’s hand and pulled her to the waiting taxi. “Airport please,” directed Paula, then she sat back and put her hand on Sophie’s thigh.

“See, we have plenty of time, babe.” It was just past one and their flight didn’t leave until after four. “You’re a worry wart, ya know that?”

“You forget that traffic can be a real factor! Hopefully, we won’t have any issues on that front or getting through security.” Paula shifted the conversation, “So, you’re sure everything is okay with your job? You said Yasmeen was understanding of you leaving on such short notice, but –“

“Like I said, she wasn’t happy at first, but when I explained things, she came round to the idea. Plus, I’ve never taken any time and I was due. It’s all good, so stop fretting. You have bigger things to worry about!”

“Like what?”

“Like tomorrow this time, your ass is gonna be hurting like mad!”

“Only my ass, then? What about yours?”

“Well, mine is younger and it won’t be as bad. You have a few more miles on them hips than I do on mine,” smiled Sophie, cheekily.

“I’m going to put a few miles on yours later on tonight,” said Paula under her breath.

“What was that you said?”

“Nothing. I said nothing at all,” laughed Paula as Sophie tickled at her sides.

“Uh huh, you think I didn’t hear your indecent statement?” Sophie surprised the solicitor by kissing her hard, wrapping her arms around her lover.

Paula pushed her back at the shoulders, “Sophie,” she said against her lips.

“Hmmm?” she heard the young brunette utter.

Paula could see the cab driver was getting an eye full, so she whispered in her lover’s ear, “I think the driver thinks watching us is his tip.”

Sophie stopped cold, the thought of the driver perving over them kissing made her uncomfortable. She pulled back and looked at Paula, one eyebrow cocked up, “Later?”

“That’s pretty much a guarantee, love. I am on holiday, and I don’t have to worry about arguments, or cases, or judgements, or cover-ups! All I need to do this week is successfully ride a horse, not fall off and break something, and make love to you as often as possible.”

“I like the sound of that,” replied Sophie tenderly. She sat back, took Paula’s hand in hers and enjoyed the ride to the airport.

Sophie couldn’t quite believe how quickly her life had changed in 24 short hours. Yesterday this time, she and Paula hadn’t spoken since her mum’s release from prison. It had been four long months with no contact. She’d wanted to text the solicitor, and almost had many times, just to say hi and make sure she was okay, then thought better of it. Paula had made her feelings clear several times, so Sophie wasn’t going to beat a dead horse. Then, the woman she still loved appeared again in Weatherfield, representing Nick Tilsley. She’d overheard Nick mention her name to his brother while dining at Speed Daal, and it made her heart skip a beat and all the memories, both good and bad, flooded her senses. Then, out of the blue, the solicitor showed up, to see her, to tell her she missed her. And they’d made love and made promises to try again. And now she was flying with her again partner to Spain, where they could enjoy each other, without distraction, for a week. What a crazy, wonderful world this was.

The cab pulled up at the departures curb to drop the couple.

“Okay, let’s do this,” said Paula. They grabbed their bags and went in to check-in for their flight to Granada, Spain, where pony trekking awaited them.

About an hour later, the couple had made it through to their gate. They sat down to wait for the flight to begin boarding. They had plenty of time, which Sophie teased Paula about, so Sophie thought it best to get the low down on the others who were going on this trip – Paula’s posh mates, as Sophie put it.

“So, have I met any of the people going on this trip?”

“Uuuhhhh, nope. Not one.”

“And how many are there?”

“Ten, including us. So, eight new faces for you.”

“And how do you know them?”

“Well, I belong to a law society, and five of the others belong as well. We’ve all been friends for years.”

“So, they’re all lawyers, then?”

“Four solicitors, one judge, and before you ask, it’s not _that_ judge,” stated Paula, knowing her marital indiscretion would be the first thing to pop into Sophie’s head. “Let me just give you the run down. John and Jane Wentworth – he’s the lawyer, she’s a doctor. Then there’s Nigel and Gemma Lawson – he’s an investment banker, she’s the lawyer. And James and Angela Guyton – he’s the lawyer, she’s an interior designer. And last, Robert and Patricia Bowman – he’s the judge and she’s a lawyer. And then there’s us, to round out the 10.”

“So, they’re all married couples?” asked Sophie, her eyebrows knitting together.

“Mmm hmmm.”

“Well, who was the one who dropped out, the one rooming with you?”

“Oh, that was Jillian Murphy, also a lawyer, surprise,” Paula said.

“And what happened? Why did she –“

“Oh, hello, Paula!” came a voice next to them.

Paula looked up to find Jane Wentworth standing there rummaging through her bag, looking for something.

Paula stood, “Jane! Hello, dear,” she said, giving the woman a hug. “Where is John? He’s still coming isn’t he?”

“He’d better be, or I’ll kill him! He harassed me for weeks to agree to this trip. He’s just grabbing some gum. His ears plug up when he flies, so he has to chew gum,” offered the doctor. She noticed a young woman standing beside Paula.

“Jane, this is my partner, Sophie,” said Paula. “Sophie, this is Jane Wentworth. Her husband is John and he is a colleague of mine.”

Sophie shook Jane’s extended hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Jane.”

“Likewise,” said Jane, smiling at Sophie. She gave Paula a look that Sophie couldn’t decipher.

Moments later, a man with greying hair arrived at Jane’s side. “Hello Paula. I see you made it first, as usual.”

“I hate being late, you know that! Uh, John, I’d like you to meet my partner, Sophie Webster.”

“Hello, Sophie. John Wentworth,” he said, shaking Sophie’s hand. “What happened to Jill?” he asked Paula.

Jane nudged him and gave him a look, which didn’t go unnoticed by Sophie.

Then other couples began to arrive and hugging, and cheek kissing ensued. Sophie was introduced to everyone, each of them giving Paula the same kind of look at the mention of Jill. Sophie’s insecurities began to run away with her. Who was this Jill? Was she Paula’s lover? They were sharing a room, before Jill ‘dropped out’ of the trip. _Oh god, what have I done? I’m going to be in a foreign country for a week with her. Has she lied to me? How long has she been with Jill? What had happened between them?_

The group chattered on about the anticipation of the trip, what was in store for their backsides. The men seemed more interested in drinking in the evenings with their cigars and talk of politics. Sophie felt very out of place, not just because of her age, but because of the looks the other women kept shooting her way. She did her best to maintain her composure, laughing when they all laughed, though she felt deep inside like she was going to vomit.

“I need the loo,” she said to Paula, and began to move away.

“Oh, I think I should go as well,” said her lover, following her into the toilets. Paula noticed Sophie’s shift in mood, thinking it was just that she didn’t know anyone. “Love, everything will be fine once you get to know them. They’re a right funny lot, if you give them a chance and ignore how male James and Nigel can be. Their wives usually keep them under control,” she laughed as she washed her hands.

Sophie just smiled and nodded her head.

“You okay, love?” asked Paula. “Look, if you think this is going to be too much for you, then I’ll understand if you want to give it a miss. It’s not too late to back out if you’re uncomfortable.”

“Have you changed your mind, then? You don’t want me to come?” snapped Sophie.

“No, I haven’t changed anything. Of course, I want you to come. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you with me.” Paula paused, considering the change in her girlfriend’s demeanor. “Has something happened, Sophie?”

Sophie felt conflicted. They didn’t have time to discuss things properly as their flight was going to board soon, but should she actually go off to Spain with this feeling in her gut? _Time to grow up, Sophie._ The young brunette shook her head, “No, I think I’m just really nervous. I’m sorry. I’ll be fine.”

Paula smiled at her, and gave her a soft kiss. “You have no reason to be nervous. Everyone is going to love you. Just wait and see.” She hugged her close to her. “Come on. Our flight will be boarding soon.”

The pair walked back to the gate where the flight crew had just announced boarding. The group was gathering all their carry-on items and queuing up for embarkment. Sophie fell in line behind her lover and pushed the niggling feeling in her gut down, writing it off as her insecurities flaring. _Everything will be okay. Just let it go._

Xxx

Once the pair had settled into their first-class seats, Paula held Sophie’s hand in hers, “Would you like a drink, sweetheart? I’m going to have one as it is time to officially kick off my first holiday in years!”

“Vodka rocks, please,” directed Sophie, her mood still sullen. _Maybe a drink will loosen me up._ It was a three-hour flight, so she could enjoy a few drinks.

Paula requested their drinks and continued chatting with the group, who were sat around them, two couples across the aisle, one behind them and one in front of them. Sophie at least had the window and wouldn’t be forced to interact if she didn’t want to. She felt Paula’s smooth hand in hers and it made her tingle, like it always had, and she smiled at her, wishing it was just the two of them jetting off together, instead of this menagerie of lawyers.

Their drinks arrived, and Sophie had to make a concerted effort to not slug hers down in one gulp. She needed it, but didn’t want to alarm her companion, who was relaxed and smiling next to her. Paula was such an attractive woman, like really, truly beautiful, and Sophie took in the view and it made her feel warm. Why was she fretting so much? She was the one on the trip, not Jill. Her hand was in Paula’s, not Jill’s. She would be making love to Paula all week, not Jill. Sophie reminded herself that Paula had been a free agent and allowed to date anyone she liked after they split up, so she had no right to be upset about this other woman. But, the feeling in her stomach would not go away. The thought of Paula wanting someone else was terribly unsettling, and how long had it been since they were together? Sophie was driving herself crazy with all these thoughts. She just needed to ask Paula about it and get it handled, otherwise it would overshadow their whole trip.

Sophie finished her drink, the vodka beginning to ease her into a more relaxed state. Paula pulled her knees up into her seat and faced her lover, “Want another drink, darling?”

Sophie nodded, thinking she would have just one more, then stop until she was able to ask Paula about the other woman, the one who almost occupied the very seat in which she was now sitting. She eyed her lover, noticing she was grinning. “What are you smirking about?” asked Sophie.

“You really want to know?” asked Paula, a hint of lust in her tone.

Sophie leaned in closer, “Yes, I would.”

“It’s been over 24 hours since I’ve had you,” said Paula, running her index finger seductively down Sophie’s chest to her cleavage, “and I think I would like another taste.” She hooked her lover’s shirt with the same finger and drew her to her, and kissed her. “Would you like to become a member of the mile-high club?” Paula whispered, waggling her eyebrows.

Sophie was mesmerized by the dark brown eyes staring back at her and her nipples hardened in reaction. She wanted to fuck her right there in the seat. “I … well … how …” stumbled the young woman, her desire for her girlfriend overriding her ability to speak.

Paula spoke in a low, seductive voice, “You go to the loo up the aisle on the left. I’ll follow in two minutes. I knock. You let me in. Simple.”

“What if we get caught?”

“You just let me worry about that. I can talk my way out of any problems that might arise,” assured the lawyer as she ran her hand up Sophie’s arm. “I need to touch you … properly.”

Sophie shot quickly out of her seat and headed to the toilet, not bothering to look back. She could feel Paula’s eyes on her and she knew her ass looked good in the jeans she was wearing, and it made her smile to herself. She squeezed into the tiny space and closed the door, locking the ‘occupied’ sign into place. Anticipation hummed just beneath her skin as she waited for Paula to knock. She could already feel herself getting wet at the thought of Paula touching her. _How does she do this to me so easily?_ She checked herself in the mirror, playing with the tendrils of hair falling down around her face. She closed her eyes, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Just as Sophie was about to pack it in, there was finally a knock at the door. Sophie opened the door quickly and pulled Paula in, “Where have you been??? I thought you’d forgotten about me!”

“Gemma wouldn’t let me go! She kept going on and on and ON about some case. Let’s not talk about that,” said Paula, wrapping her arms around her lover and kissing her fiercely. “Oh god I want you,” muttered the solicitor, her mouth on Sophie’s neck, her hand moving up her lover’s shirt and under the cup of her bra to her waiting, throbbing nipple. Paula pinched at the hardened flesh, eliciting a deep moan from Sophie’s throat, but it proved to not be enough contact. Paula reached around and unclasped the bra, setting both mounds of flesh free, allowing the solicitor to pull Sophie’s top up just far enough so she could put her mouth on her.

Sophie’s back hit the door as Paula turned her around, her mouth sucking at Sophie’s chest. Sophie pulled Paula back up to her, kissing her again, her hands roaming feverishly over her lover’s body. She steadied her right hand and pushed it down to unbutton Paula’s jeans allowing her access to her wetness. Paula mimicked Sophie’s actions, finding a wet and waiting pussy. They both maneuvered their hands, so they were massaging one another into a frenzy, each trying to control the noises coming from their throats.

“Oh, fuck, that feels good,” cried Sophie against Paula’s mouth, their tongues in a crazy, messy battle.

The pair continued their dance, each one bringing the other closer to ecstasy. Paula tried to slip her hand lower to enter fingers into Sophie, but couldn’t quite get the position right without losing the pressure against her own clit. “Shit” uttered the solicitor, “it’s too bloody small in here to get this right!” Paula wanted to taste her lover, but knew quickly that would be impossible in this space, so she returned to the place she had been before. They got themselves back on track, working again toward climax. “I want to watch you cum, baby. Look at me,” said Paula, opening her eyes to meet Sophie’s ice blue orbs.

“I’m close, babe. Unh, just a little … unh … more … oh god … yes, babe … right there …” then Sophie’s orgasm burst open, flooding her body with pleasure. She did her best to maintain her senses and deliver Paula as well. Her change in posture allowed Sophie to get her fingers into position to enter Paula. Sophie turned her lover around against the door and thrust up into Paula several times before her walls began to clench tightly around her digits. As Paula screamed out, Sophie put her other hand over her lover’s mouth to quash the noise as she continued to thrust. Paula pulled one of Sophie’s fingers into her mouth and began to suck hard at it as she came all over Sophie’s hand.

“Oh, dear god, yes!” Paula cried out, then they collapsed onto one another, savoring the feelings pumping through their bodies. “Oh, fuck, that was bloody glorious,” yelped the lawyer, still breathing quite heavily into her lover’s ear.

With no room to really move around, the pair stood back up once their legs regained strength. Paula fully embraced Sophie against her, giving her lover a rather pleasing hug. “We should probably get back out there,” offered the young brunette, “but first, here, let’s get your hair fixed,” she said, trying to help Paula situate her locks.

“I’d say we both need to tidy up a bit,” said Paula, widening her eyes at Sophie’s breasts half hanging out of her crumpled shirt, her bra sitting high on her chest. They both laughed at the state of their dress, each buttoning things and straightening clothing.

Sophie washed her hands and fixed her hair. “Do I look okay?” she asked.

“Yep. How about me?” Sophie gave a thumbs-up.

“Who should go out first?” asked Sophie. “Do you think anyone will notice?”

“Only one way to find out! I’ll go first and clear the way. Wait a minute, then come out,” directed Paula.

Sophie nodded her head, then pulled her lover in for one more kiss before she opened the door.

Paula walked out of the loo and headed back down the aisle to her seat, where she met the curious smirks from her friends as they all obviously knew what she had been up to. “What?” she said as she sat down. “I’m on holiday and I plan to enjoy every bit of it, so you can all just put your gawps away!”

They were all in various states of throwing their hands up in forfeit and laughing when Sophie returned to her seat. She instinctively did not look at anyone except Paula, knowing her face would go bright red if she caught the eye of anyone else in the group. She sat down and buckled up, “We’ve been rumbled, right?”

Paula just grinned and nodded her head.

Sophie blushed, but didn’t let it embarrass her too much. They had only just gotten back together, and she wasn’t going to let anyone take this feeling away from her. “Well, they can all just sit there in envy! I plan on fucking you more than once on this trip, so they can all just get used to seeing us in this state.”

“Sophie Webster! You brazen hussy,” laughed Paula, leaning over to her for a kiss.

“Will you two try to control yourselves?” muttered Gemma, who was sitting right across the aisle from Paula. “Please remember you’re on holiday with four other couples, all of whom have been married for over twenty years and haven’t had those feelings in the nether regions for quite some time!”

Paula defended them, “Hey, don’t blame me if you’re not getting any. You have no one to blame but yourselves! Gem, I think the loo is vacant now.” The others laughed along with Paula.

“I am too tall for those tiny loo’s going in solo,” said Nigel, “so I can’t imagine trying to jack you up against the wall in there, Gem.” She slapped his arm.

“You haven’t jacked me up against anything in years, Nigel, so don’t blame it on the tiny space in the airplane toilet!”

“My knees aren’t what they used to be,” quipped Nigel. “Maybe I’ll get some motivation after 8 hours on a horse tomorrow, dear. But I wouldn’t count on it!” Nigel said sarcastically.

“Oh, come on old boy,” said James. “You’re on holiday! What better time to shake out the old bones and see what still works?”

“Yea, Nigel, see if the old ‘bone’ still works,” shot John, igniting a roar of laughter from the group.

Paula just shook her head and looked over at Sophie to see if she was doing okay with the antics of her friends. “You alright, love?”

“Yea, I’m good.” Sophie was smiling at the conversation.

“You’ll soon warm up to them. They’re harmless, I promise.”

“Ah, they’re alright, I can tell. If I made it through the sex in the bog embarrassment, I reckon I can handle anything from here forward,” remarked Sophie. “Besides, I’m feeling just fine at the moment,” cracked the young woman, one eyebrow raised at the sexual satisfaction running through her body.

“You’re looking mighty fine as well, if I do say so myself. Might I have contributed to that look of happiness on your lovely face?”

Sophie turned to Paula, “Oh, babe, YOU are the sole reason I am on cloud nine, and I am looking forward to staying there all week. Even if my ass feels like it’s falling off,” chuckled the young woman.

“I’ll massage it for you if it’s hurting too bad,” cracked Paula.

“Well, I’ll remind you later you said that.”

Paula leaned in inches from Sophie’s lips, “I won’t need reminding, I guarantee,” she whispered as she placed her mouth to Sophie’s. Just as they began to deepen their kiss, they heard several forced coughs and a few ‘ahems’.

“It’s a good thing we all have private rooms this week,” said Paula. “Otherwise the only thing I’ll get to ride is –“

Sophie clapped her hand over Paula’s mouth, “I seriously can’t take you anywhere now can I?”

In unison, the others in the group said, “She’s on holidaaaaayyyyyy!”

For the first time since the mention of Jill, Sophie thought this trip might actually be fun. As these educated, posh people began to let their hair down, they began to become as normal as, giving Sophie hope for a fun week where she felt included and not at all out of place. The beautiful woman sitting next to her would be her constant companion and that thought made her happier than anything. She looked at her lover and decided that the conversation about Jill could wait. She didn’t want to spoil the beginning of what was shaping up to be a holiday to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding more to the story per request. Not sure how to move forward now that Saula is back on air (yay!). Am going to let their story play out a bit and might add if it makes sense.

The group arrived in Granada and met their transfer to Lanjaron, where they would be staying. Sophie was glad she packed light, bringing essentials only, as she watched some of the other women schlepping multiple bags, browbeating their husbands into carrying their stuff for them.

Sophie leaned over to Paula, “You know babe, I would carry stuff for you, but I am glad you’re not an over-packer. That right there is what makes people stop having sex with each other,” she mused as Angela loaded her partner up with bags.

Paula just grinned and slung her backpack up over her shoulder and nodded. “What would I have to do to get you to stop wanting to have sex with me?” asked the solicitor playfully.

“Uhm,” she drew out the thought. “Nothing that I can think of … right now,” said Sophie, giving Paula a cheeky grin. “Let’s see how the week goes.”

“My god, WHAT have you packed in here?” cried James, doing his best to hoist a rather large suitcase under his arm. “Did you really have to bring 3 bags, Angela!? We are only here for a week!”

“You’ll be thanking me later when you need your home comforts,” offered his wife.

“Did you fucking pack my easy chair in here?”

She just glared at her husband. “I’m going to ‘easy chair you’ if you don’t stop complaining!”

Paula grabbed Sophie’s hand and walked quickly over to the transfer van and placed both their bags in the back. “Yikes! That brings back awful memories,” said Paula.

“You mean, you and Tim?”

Paula nodded. “Marriage is hard. You just get so … selfish, I guess. You want things your way or no way, and he wants the same and you find yourself in a tug of war most days.” She closed her eyes, trying to shake off the feeling.

“Hey, come here,” said Sophie, wrapping her arms around Paula’s waist, giving her a kiss. “I’m here now, and you don’t have to worry with any of that anymore.”

They all loaded into the van and made their way to their destination at the foot of the Sierra Nevada mountains. The van ride took about 45 minutes, all of which she held Paula’s hand. She noticed the other couples were not at all interested in touching one another, and Sophie thought she would learn a lesson from this, trying her best, every day, to not become any of these people. She realized her relationship with Paula was new and they were in the exciting phase, but she didn’t ever want to look at her partner, and not appreciate her. Maybe she was being naïve, but she’d rather be that, than cynical.

When they arrived at their destination, it was near 10pm, and everyone seemed exhausted. The tour had some welcome sangria and tapas awaiting them for a quick bite before they turned in for the evening. Their tour guide, a rugged woman named Sarah, gave them the information for the morning, time and place for breakfast, then where to meet for the trek to the barns to meet their horses. Sophie was excited for this. She’d only ridden a horse once, when she was little, but she loved the animal and had a lot of respect for them.

The pair enjoyed some authentic sangria and a couple of bites of food before heading to their room.

Their bags had been delivered to their room while they went through their welcome orientation. They entered their room, and Sophie noticed straight away, two double beds. They would have to manage sleeping on one together, because there was no way she wasn’t going to sleep with her lover all week! They unpacked a few items, washed up and climbed into one of the small beds. It was chilly at this altitude, but Sophie only wore a loose t-shirt and a thong, knowing, if she had her way, they wouldn’t stay on for long. She turned over to face her lover.

“You look awfully beautiful Ms. Martin,” said Sophie, staring into the dark brown eyes of her lover. “Thank you for asking me to come with you.”

“Frankly, I’m amazed you agreed to come, and to give us another go,” said the solicitor.

“Why?” queried Sophie.

“Well, after the way we parted, I’m surprised you even wanted to talk to me. I’ve not really apologized to you for the way I –“

“You don’t need to apologize, Paula. We both made mistakes, and like I said, I was an idiot for doing what I did, so I never blamed you for breaking up with me.”

“I should have talked to you about it though, instead of just cutting you off. I was hurt and angry, but I let my emotions make my decision for me, and that was stupid. I’m so sorry I hurt you, Sophie. I’ll try not to do it again.” Paula leaned in and pressed her lips to Sophie’s, her state of arousal beginning to launch. She pulled at Sophie, trying to bring her closer, but Sophie stopped her.

“Paula, there’s something important I need to ask you. It’s been bugging me all day and I need for you to be honest with me, okay?” said the young brunette, trepidation filling her throat.

Paula was confused. “Of course, I’ll be honest with you. Sophie, what’s wrong?”

Sophie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Were you and Jill together? Like, together together?” She waited for an answer, really afraid of what the truth might be. If they had been lover’s, it would change something deep inside Sophie forever. Even though she and Paula were broken up, she would feel betrayed somehow.

Paula sat up and turned on the bedside lamp. “Where on earth did you ever get that idea???” said a stunned Paula.

“Well, you were rooming together, and when everyone met me, they all asked about her, and they all gave you a weird look! I just got the feeling there was something there, that you were a couple and then, I don’t know, you broke up and she dropped out, and –“

“To fill the void in my bed, I came looking for you?” Paula interjected, very upset and annoyed. “Is that what you think of me, Sophie? That I am that shallow, I would seek you out, so I didn’t have to come on holiday alone?” Paula got out of the bed and was pacing the room, angry.

“So, you weren’t dating her?”

“NO! I wasn’t! I never … I can’t believe this. I can’t believe you think so little of me.”

“How is me thinking that maybe you’d moved on thinking little of you? You’re fucking gorgeous, Paula! It surely wouldn’t take much for someone else to want to snatch you up once we’d finished. I don’t think it’s much of a stretch to connect the dots and come up with the idea that you were with her,” Sophie nearly shouted, next to tears. “Your friends were all confused about where she was, and why I was there in her place …”

“I guess they didn’t know she wasn’t coming. She called me last weekend, told me she had a conflict with one of her cases and couldn’t make it.”

“Why did none of them know, then?”

“I guess she called me because we were sharing a room and assumed I would let everyone else know. I don’t know, do I? I was so busy tying up loose ends and getting coverage for my cases that it never dawned on me that it was my responsibility to tell the group.”

“But you had enough time to come find me?” Sophie regretted the statement the moment it came out of her mouth.

Paula stopped and stared at Sophie, tears welling up in her eyes. “THAT was not planned! You were NOT a replacement, Sophie! I ran into your mum and we had dinner, and when she told me you had turned down having dinner with us, it hurt, and I realized how much I missed you, had been missing you for months,” she said. “So, yes, I made up an excuse to come see you. I needed to see you were okay, and then when we spent time together, it made me see that I still …” She stopped short.

“You still, what?” asked Sophie tenderly, moving toward Paula.

Paula ignored the question. “It was only when I was leaving that I thought about the spare ticket and how I didn’t want our time together to end, so I –“

Sophie cut her off, “that you still WHAT, Paula?”

Paula looked at her partner, and knew she couldn’t run from it any longer, “That I … still … love you …”

Those words hit Sophie square in the chest, nearly knocking the wind out of her. “You love me?”

“I never … stopped,” breathed out the solicitor, emotion choking her throat, a tear falling from her eye.

Before she knew what was happening, Paula felt Sophie’s arms around her and her mouth on her own, kissing her fiercely. The momentum was so great, that they hit the wall, knocking a picture of a horse straight to the ground, both ignoring the sound of the glass breaking.

With this admission, something deep inside Sophie broke free, some of her insecurities and fragility dissipated instantly. The woman she loved so deeply and desperately, loved her back. She had not simply shaken Sophie off and moved on to another woman, someone more suitable, more compatible, more her age. Paula loved her, had not made holiday plans to ride ponies in the mountains of Spain with her new lover, had not really ever moved on from what they’d shared. And that made all the difference.

Sophie nearly ripped Paula’s shirt off her, trying to get to her skin, needing to touch her lover all over. She dropped straight to her knees, dragged Paula’s panties down to the floor, pulled one of Paula’s legs up onto her shoulder, then plunged her tongue deep into her lover, and began to completely consume her, licking and sucking and drinking in her juices. Sophie could not be nearer to heaven that this. She so loved the taste of her partner, so loved the sounds she was able to draw from her throat as she feasted on her. Sophie could feel Paula’s legs shaking and knew they were going to wind up in a heap on the floor, perhaps with shards of glass in their flesh, unless they changed position. So, Sophie quickly stood up and picked Paula up in her arms, literally sweeping her off her feet and took her over to the bed.

Paula’s body was on fire, so hot she felt like her flesh was liquid. She stripped all the clothing off Sophie and pulled her on top of her, connect their lips again, tasting herself on Sophie’s mouth. “Oh, Sophie, I love you! I want you to fuck me like you own me,” begged Paula.

She gave Paula what she wanted and drove three fingers deep into her lover. Paula screamed out in pleasure. Sophie couldn’t get far enough inside her lover to satisfy her own need and Paula could feel Sophie grinding herself on Paula’s thigh. “Baby, move up a little and let me inside,” Paula instructed. Sophie let Paula move her hand between her thighs and enter her. Sophie cried out, “oh, fuck,” then she began to ride Paula’s hand as she kept plunging her fingers into her. They hit a rhythm, delivering pleasure to one another, their bodies shaking, arms aching, hands cramping, but neither would let up. They continued delivering their primal stroking, over and over, both bodies flooding lubricant, until finally, Sophie cried out in ecstasy, the orgasm seizing her body with sheer force. She struggled to continue, so Paula grabbed Sophie’s hand and held it tight and used her hips for a few final thrusts until she hit her climax, her body violently shaking through the pleasure.

They both simply collapsed right were they were, still inside one another, the only movements coming from their bodies jerking with sheer delight. They stayed in this position for a few minutes, each riding out every last bit of pleasure.

Finally, Sophie rolled off Paula, separating their bodies. Sophie was physically spent. She’d never completely lost control of herself like that before, didn’t know that part of her even existed. “Babe, are you alive?” she asked.

Paula began to chuckle, understanding exactly what her lover meant. “I’m not quite sure,” she answered. “Fuck! That was ...”

“Right?”

“Wow. You better not ever die, because I will never want to have sex with anyone else ever again!” professed Paula.

“You’re mine, now, Martin!” laughed Sophie. “We may as well have branded each other with a hot iron. Geez, that was bloody amazing.”

“Yea, well, so much for ‘taking things slowly’” said the solicitor. They both laughed. “I need the loo,” said Paula, barely able to walk on her wobbly legs.

While Paula was gone, Sophie moved over to the other bed, so they could sleep in clean sheets. She pulled the covers back and climbed in, settling herself in against the cool linen, waiting for Paula to return. She felt fantastic. Paula loved her, and Jill was never even a consideration. Everything in Sophie’s world was great, and she was going to enjoy it.

Paula came back in to the room, confused. “Why are you over there?” she asked.

“Well, if you take a look, there’s a considerable amount of, shall we say, bodily fluid, over there. I prefer to sleep in clean sheets, me.”

“I’ll leave a nice tip for the housekeeping staff,” said Paula, scrunching up her face. She climbed in next to Sophie, snuggling down against her. “Oh, hell,” said Paula, “I left the light on.”

“I’ll get it,” said Sophie, moving over to flip the light off. Paula admired her lover’s form, and if they didn’t have to be up and ready early, she’d go another round. She’d finally let go and professed her love to Sophie and they were kind of celebrating, but, Paula wanted to be fresh on the trail tomorrow since it would take a lot of energy to do something new. “You are so damn sexy.”

“Well, get them dirty thoughts out of your head! I’m all fucked out. That last session nearly killed me,” said Sophie, climbing back into the small bed.

Paula laughed, “Do you think anyone else is as tired as we are?” she asked sarcastically.

“Yea, I think Angela and James are doing it on that easy chair she packed in her case!” said Sophie, barely able to contain her giggle.

“We are going to have a lot of fun this week, young Webster! I’m looking forward to laughing a lot, but you must promise to go easy on this old gal, because I can guarantee I won’t be as athletic as I was earlier.”

“Don’t you worry. I’ll be athletic enough for us both. I am HALF your age, ya know!”

“Oi! I do my part. I made you cum first, remember!”

“Well, you got me all worked up with the ‘I love you’ stuff. That was hardly fair. You’re lucky I didn’t cum when them words fell out of your mouth!” Sophie smiled lustfully at Paula.

“I meant it, you know? Every word.”

“Yea, I know. The truth is, I think I’ve been in love with you since mum caught us out,” said Sophie, her finger tracing the silhouette of Paula’s face. “I was too afraid to say it. Thought you’d run a mile if I did. But I felt it, and it was fucking scary!”

“Why scary?”

“Because! What if you didn’t love me back? Then I went and royally fucked everything up and did make you run a mile. But, you came back, didn’t you?” said Sophie with some satisfaction. “I reeled you back in, like a big old beautiful marlin!”

“Really, a fishing metaphor?”

Sophie laughed. “It seemed fitting. I’ve got you hooked and you know it!”

“You’re awfully sure of yourself, Webster …”

“Oh, I really am! After you begged me to own you, I knew I did!” Sophie got serious. “And I’m all yours.” She pressed her lips to Paula’s again, “I am so in love with you,” breathed the young woman, plunging her tongue into Paula’s mouth.

“Oh, Sophie,” whispered the solicitor, palming Sophie’s breast, squeezing it hard.

“Remember, earlier, when I said I was all fucked out?”

“Mmmm hmmm,” smiled Paula.

“I lied ...”

 

Xxx

 

 

Four days on the trekking trail and Sophie was very over riding horses. She and Paula had seen some spectacular scenery, enjoyed some hilarious stories from the group, made some wonderful memories with them as well, but the young brunette was wishing for a swimming pool and a cocktail right about now. And the thought of Paula lounging poolside in a bikini made her roll her eyes at this holiday they were on. Sophie had settled into the group easily, doing her best to take their ribbing about being young, and dishing it right back out to them when she saw an opening, and she truly had enjoyed being with them, but four days was enough.

They were finishing their day, heading into camp and Sophie could not wait to grab a shower and rest for a bit before dinner. Her backside was aching, had been for days. She and Paula had gone through nearly a bottle of paracetamol and had not had sex since their arrival, their aching hips and muscles making it hard to enjoy themselves carnally.

Paula rode up next to Sophie now that they were on flat terrain, “You okay, love?” she asked.

Sophie sighed heavily, “Yea, I’m just really tired, babe.”

“I know this has been a lot harder that we thought, but, for what it’s worth, having you here with me this week has made it so much easier.”

Sophie smiled at her lover and pursed her lips, mocking a kiss, trying to move time with her mind.

An hour and a half later the group had finally finished up for the day, having taken care of their horses and putting them into their stalls. Paula and Sophie each said good-bye to the horse that had carried them for four days then headed back to their room for a rest before their final evening.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so tired in all my life, and after four years of law school, that’s saying something,” said Paula, nearly falling onto the bed. “I’m never taking this kind of holiday ever again! Next time I take you somewhere, love, I promise there will be a pool and a beach and cocktails and lounging around!” uttered Paula, barely coherent.

“I’m gonna hold you to that, babe. Don’t get me wrong, I am glad I came with you, but my idea of a holiday no longer includes being anywhere near horses!” said Sophie. “I am going for a shower. I need to wash this day off,” muttered Sophie, heading to the en-suite.

“I’d join you, but I can’t move,” chuckled Paula.

Sophie emerged from the shower twenty minutes later to find Paula fast asleep and snoring softly. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back gently. Though Sophie was utterly exhausted after many hard days on the trails, she was so happy she was with Paula. The couple had reconnected so easily, shared their love for one another, but there was still work to be done on their relationship. It would take time to see if they could overcome their differences once they got back to Manchester. Paula was still a very busy lawyer and Sophie was still floundering with herself and her life. She wondered for a minute if Paula was a convenient distraction for her, taking her mind off not having much direction for her life. But, then she looked intently at her lover, and knew that wasn’t true. This woman wasn’t a distraction, she was a place to land, an anchor for her heart, something that gave meaning to her life and a way forward.

Sophie curled up behind Paula, needing to feel close to her. She tucked her nose into her hair and breathed in her scent, then scrunched up her face at the aroma still covering her lover. She forgot Paula still had not had a shower. Sophie laughed at herself, then got up off the bed and moved to the other bed to relax without horse smell invading her nostrils. She tried to relax back on to the bed, but her body ached terribly. _How can riding a bloody horse make your body hurt so much?_ She guessed that she had used muscles that she had literally never used in her life. She would likely not be able to sit normally for some time to come.

Sophie looked around, knowing she needed to get up and pack for their journey home tomorrow morning, but she was so flaming tired, she just laid there listening to Paula snore. She’d surely use this against her lover when she found the chance! She started laughing when Paula actually snorted loudly. Sophie painfully moved over to the Paula and shook her awake.

“Babe! You’re snoring! And you totally need a shower … you stink, so you need to get up!”

Paula muttered something incoherent, and tried to roll over, but winced and fell right back to sleep.

Sophie began to pull out all their clothes, thankful there was a laundromat available to guests. She would go put all their stinky clothes in the wash, so they didn’t have to contaminate their suitcases with sweat and horse smell. She walked down to the washing room and put their clothes in the machine, which indicated the cycle would last 57 minutes. She would come back for it. She walked back to their room and did her best to tidy up and organize their other things, packing what she could, laughing at Paula sawing logs. She’d never heard her lover snore so loudly before. She pulled out her phone and took a video as proof, because she knew Paula would deny it, so she needed evidence.

After Sophie packed up what she could, she tried again to rouse Paula for a shower. She shook her lover by the shoulders, “Paula! Babe, wake up! You need a shower!”

“Hmmm?” mumbled the solicitor.

Sophie leaned down and began to kiss her lover, working her lips against Paula’s to see if she could wake her up that way. It took a minute, but Paula began to respond. Sophie could feel her lips begin to move against hers.

“Mmmmm, baby …” whispered Paula. She reached out, grabbing Sophie and pulling her to her tightly, deepening their kiss. “Oh, yes, love …”

Sophie was just trying to wake Paula up. She hadn’t expected this. They hadn’t had sex since the first night and her body was reacting to the feel of her lover’s tongue, spiking her arousal. _Oh, god_. She felt Paula’s hand move to her breast, squeezing her nipple to attention. “Paula, wake up, babe.”

Paula opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings, trying to shake the haze of arousal. She sat up, wincing at her sore muscles. “What?”

“Babe, you need to wake up. You need a shower.”

“Oh, man! I was dreaming. It was so real. I was … we were … oh never mind. What time is it?”

“Time for you to get in the shower. You smell, babe. I love you, but, pee ewww!” laughed Sophie. “I’ve put all our clothes in the wash. We will have to put these in a plastic bag or something, so they don’t stink up everything else.”

Paula forced herself up and into the shower, her body humming with arousal from the dream. _That felt so real!_ She began to wash her hair then Sophie materialized, pulling the shower curtain back. “Sophie, what are you doing?”

“You weren’t dreaming!” she said as she stripped her clothes off. “I was trying to wake you up, so I kissed you to get you to respond, but …” said Sophie, stepping into the shower, “oh, god, we haven’t had sex in so long and I am so horny, babe!” The young brunette wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her deeply. “I want you so bad right now,” she said, attaching her lips to Paula’s neck. “Please.”

The solicitor smiled, “You don’t have to ask me twice,” she said, moving her hands all over Sophie’s body. “I wish this blasted shower wasn’t so small,” she said as she feverishly kissed at her lover’s skin. “Oh, god, you feel so good. I have missed you.”

“Let me finish washing your hair for you, then I am going to wash every inch of your body,” promised Sophie, pushing the pain of her sore muscles out of her mind.

The pair took their time reconnecting under the hot spray of the small shower, each of them moaning with pleasure at the sensual touches and groaning at the pain of the soreness of their muscles from being on a horse all week. But, in the end, the carnal bliss they were able to achieve overrode any aches they had.

Tonight, was their last night in Spain and they were going to enjoy it in several ways. Reality would return with their travel back to Manchester tomorrow. Paula would get back to deal with her clients, especially Nick Tilsley and his mess, and Sophie back to Speed Daal. But, the difference was they were together again, giving them both very enjoyable ways to fill their evenings, and they were both determined not to screw things up this time.


End file.
